ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Look into the Past
Story Larxene, Vexen and Luxord are watching Kairi panting, heading towards the stairs. Larxene: Wow. That went better than any of us could’ve sold it. That Xion Replica was a nice touch. Vexen: Why, thank you. And I created her body to be easily absorbable, able to be sucked right into her mind. Luxord: Now the twist of another trying to take control of the game, that is her body, is in effect. (Gives a sigh of happiness.) What a heart felling game this is! (A Corridor of Darkness opens, as Axel walks through.) Axel: Did you miss me? Vexen: I was wondering when you were going to show. Due to your, relationship with our subject, you’re participation in the experiment would be most intriguing. Axel: Well, why don’t we start with, what’s going on? Saïx just told me to come here, despite the fact that I should be out in the field. Larxene: We’re torturing your girlfriend. Axel: Girlfriend? (Axel moves forward, seeing Kairi in the crystal ball.) Oh, her. Larxene: Want to join us? Destroying her mind and trust in everything. Axel: You’re supposed to capture her, right? When I encounter her, I’ll fight and catch her, so please. Keep going with your, “experiment” as it was. Larxene: Oh whatever. Party pooper. Vexen: Well, now I’m going to mess with her own identity. (Vexen disappears in a Corridor of Darkness.) End Scene Kairi makes it to the fifth floor, physically exhausted. Xion: Why keep going? You know you’re not strong enough to take it. Just stop. Relax. Let the darkness take you. Kairi: No! (Kairi shakes her head, waking her up.) I refuse to give up! Vexen: Good. It’s not an experiment if the subject stops midway. (Vexen appears out of a Corridor of Darkness.) Of course, we’d just come to you. Kairi: What now? Vexen: I found something deep in your subconscious, about your childhood. Kairi: My childhood? (Vexen throws a card at Kairi, who catches it.) Vexen: This should tell you. (Kairi looks at the card, then raises it up, it glowing and transforming the room.) Kairi arrives in a big city, with several buildings around, her standing in the middle of the street. She was in a market area, the sky a slight purple color. Kairi: Where am I? I’ve never been here. (Kairi then looks into the distance, seeing a castle.) That’s, that’s Hollow Bastion. Is this the world it was a part of? Young Voice: Yippee! Ice Cream! (Kairi looks over, seeing a young girl running with ice-cream on a popsicle stick. She has brown hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a white dress.) Yay! Yay! Kairi: That’s, me. Impossible! (Looks down at the ground.) I was, I was born on the Destiny Islands! Young Kairi: Oops! (Kairi looks back up, seeing Kairi had run into a younger Xemnas, wearing a lab coat. The ice-cream has fallen to the ground, some of it getting on Xemnas’ coat.) Kairi: Xemnas is from here? Young Kairi: I’m sorry, Mr. Ansem! Ansem: (Chuckles) It is alright, little one. Being in your own world is expected of a child. Here. (Ansem pulls a necklace out of his pocket, with a silver bead on it.) For you. Young Kairi: Thanks Mr. Ansem! (She takes the necklace.) I’ll take real good care of it! (Young Kairi runs off.) Ansem: I know you will. (Looks directly at Kairi, surprising her. Ansem points to his own neck, as Kairi reaches up, touching the necklace on her neck. Surprised, she looks at it, seeing it had a silver bead on it.) Kairi: The necklace! I’ve had it since, I don’t even remember anymore. He gave it to me. Ansem: I did. (Kairi gasps, looking back at Ansem.) I saved your life. The room changes, Kairi being inside a laboratory. She sees Ansem, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Zexion and a sixth person standing near a keyhole. The sixth man has a muscular build, in a black guard suit. They are all younger than Kairi remembers them, Zexion being a young teenager. Ansem: Well, my colleagues. Braig (Looking at Xigbar), Dilan (Looking at Xaldin), Even, (Looking at Vexen), Aeleus (Looking at the muscular guy), and Ienzo (Looking at Zexion). It is finally time. Today, we shall access the keyhole, and consume all in darkness! Ansem’s shadow comes out of the ground, which is humanoid but still attached to Ansem, having no legs. Its upper body is a bit muscular, with bandages covering its chest and part of its face. It has two antennas, and heart shaped hole on its stomach. The Guardian Heartless enters the keyhole, darkness pouring out of the keyhole. The six individuals are consumed by the darkness, as Kairi is swept up in the darkness. End Scene Kairi wakes up in the city square, seeing a large black hole in the sky, sucking everything up. Buildings were breaking, people were flying towards it, as the whole world is black as night. Ansem appears before Kairi, outfit completely transformed. He is now wearing a black leather jacket, unbuttoned. He wears a second, white jacket that is unbuttoned, exposing his chest. He is wearing black pants, black boots, and silver gloves. His grey hair is sticking up, all pointing back behind him. Kairi: You! You destroyed this world! For what?! Ansem: To better understand the heart. How else can one see the truth without losing it? Kairi: You sacrificed all those lives! Ansem: You know nothing. One who knows nothing can understand, nothing. Ansem’s Guardian comes out of the ground, grabbing Kairi’s arms. Kairi struggles, then glows, turning into ChamAlien. She slips out of its grip, then disappears, turning invisible. Ansem: You think darkness is your ally? Hidden from the light, all you can do is be absorbed, completely. Ansem’s Guardian merges into the shadow, retracting. It comes out of the shadow in front of Ansem, releasing a darkness shockwave, hitting ChamAlien and turning her visible, knocking her back. The Guardian charges at ChamAlien, ramming her with darkness. ChamAlien skids across the ground, reverting. Kairi: So strong. I’m not sure I can beat him. The Guardian goes behind Ansem, him dashing forward, covered in darkness. Kairi turns into Goop, being splattered by the attack. The Anti-Gravity Projector gathers Goop’s body, and flies after Ansem. Goop wraps around Ansem, who is encased in his guardian. The Guardian starts to steam from the acid, when it releases a pulse wave of darkness, throwing Goop off. Goop reverts, as Guardian grabs Kairi, the darkness covering her. Kairi: No! NO! JOHN, HELP! Xion: Why call for John, when you have me? (Kairi’s eyes glow white, as she glows.) Kairi turns into Ghostfreak, and inhales, absorbing the darkness. Guardian lets go, pulling back. Ghostfreak pulls away her second skin, hissing at Guardian. Ghostfreak: Let me show you a true master of darkness! Ghostfreak fires a beam of darkness, which Guardian takes. Ghostfreak flies in, slashing at Guardian several times. Ghostfreak gets behind Guardian, flying at Ansem. Ansem catches Ghostfreak by grabbing her throat, but Ghostfreak phases through, laughing as the world gets darker, her strength growing. Ghostfreak: All of this darkness. I can take over. Soon I, Zs’Skayr, will take over everything! (Ghostfreak cringes with pain, grabbing her head.) Ghostfreak/Kairi: No! This is my body! Give me control! Ghostfreak: You have lost all options of what happens. Ghostfreak/Kairi: Don’t count on it! Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! Kairi turns into Heatblast, and releases a powerful wave of light and fire, illuminating the area. Ansem and his Guardian fade away. A young Saïx and Axel fly towards the black hole, lost. Young Kairi is flying towards it, when her necklace glows, and she disappears in a flash of light. Young Kairi then wakes up on the Destiny Islands, looking quite confused. Young Kairi: Hello? Anyone? Where am I? End Scene Kairi wakes up, the room reverted to the plain white rooms. She sits up, grabbing her head. Vexen is standing there, proud of himself. Vexen: Remarkable. It accessed not only your memory, but my memory as well. Now I fully understand why our leader did what he did. Kairi: (Voice faltering) You, you. Kairi’s eyes glow white, as she transforms into Cannonbolt. She curls up and rolls at Vexen, who’s face is completely surprised. Vexen: What the?! Oof! (Vexen is rammed into, as he goes flying across the room. He gets up, grabbing his head.) Insolent little, aah! Cannonbolt comes rolling towards Vexen, as he transforms into Brainstorm. He shoots lightning from his pinchers, hitting Cannonbolt and causing her to levitate off the ground. Brainstorm: (Standing up) Now then, perhaps we could settle this little, discrepancy in a proper manner. Fighting like a barbarian will do you no good. (Cannonbolt glows, turning into AmpFibian. She absorbs Brainstorm’s lightning, causing him to step back in fear.) AmpFibian/Xion: But it makes me feel better. AmpFibian blasts Brainstorm with lightning, knocking him down. She dives down to tackle him, when Brainstorm turns into Big Chill, phasing through the floor. Big Chill comes out of the ground, freezing AmpFibian in ice. The ice crashes to the ground, and Big Chill lands, panting. Big Chill: Perhaps, this will teach you not to mess with your superiors in strength. AmpFibian shifts to Blaze Spear, as her body is lit aflame. She melts through the ice with ease, and dashes forward, ramming Big Chill with a flaming tackle. Big Chill catches himself, and uses his freeze breath, which has no effect on Blaze Spear. She dashes through, and rams Big Chill again. Big Chill reverts, grabbing his side. Vexen: Ugh. This isn’t, stay away! (Blaze Spear charges Vexen, who disappears in a Corridor of Darkness. Blaze Spear stops, reverting.) Kairi: Ugh. (She grabs her head.) What was that? Some emotions I’ve never felt before. I was really, angry. (Kairi heads for the stairs, scared about what had just transpired.) Characters *Kairi *Xion (Replica) (In Kairi's head) Villains *Vexen *Larxene *Luxord *Axel *Ansem, Seeker of Darkness Cameo Characters *Braig *Dilan *Even *Aeleus *Ienzo *Isa *Lea Aliens By Kairi *ChamAlien *Goop *Ghostfreak (normal and true form) *Heatblast *Cannonbolt *AmpFibian *Blaze Spear By Vexen *Brainstorm *Big Chill Trivia *It's revealed that Kairi's home world is Hollow Bastion. *Ansem, Xemnas' Heartless, is introduced. **It's also revealed that he is the cause of the world being lost and the Heartless. *This episode shows the original members of the Organization before they lost their hearts. *After absorbing the Xion Replica, her voice and influence has drowned out John. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga Category:John Smith 10: Castle Oblivion Arc